Scarlet Fever
by PsYcho KiYone
Summary: Here's something you don't see every day. A Wanda/Ray fic.


Note: Here's my attempt at a Wanda Maximoff/Ray Crisp (aka Berserker) fanfic. This is set after Wanda has her memories altered. I love Wanda! ^.^

Disclaimer:I don't own X-men Evolution and I don't make money from writing about these characters. Whoosh!

Title: Scarlet Fever

Chapter 1

Her cold, sapphire eyes scanned the azure horizon as her feet led her aimlessly around Bayville.It was a brisk day and Wanda clung to her trenchcoat as she trotted past obscure little stores. Bored, she was, with her usual surroundings. Not to mention, she was going to blow more than just a gasket if she hadn't escaped the Brotherhood House for a while. Locking herself away in her room could save her from Toad's sticky smothering, and everyone else's meaningless bickering for a time but man, when Fred farted, EVERYBODY knew. 

Speaking of which, Fred stunk up the house again which is why Wanda is out and about. She ran out of all disinfectant sprays AND all her candles and incense had mysteriously disappeared. Her combat boots made a clapping noise everytime they hit the concrete.Wanda let her thoughts wander into the dark abyss of her mind. The continuous noise of her heels smacking the hard ground reminded her of something ticking; like the bomb inside her, just waiting to go off. 

BOOM! A bomb inside her explodes as Wanda is knocked out of her pensive state and falls flat on her ass thanks to a certain careless person.

"FUCKIN' ASSHOLE! Watch where you fucking-" Wanda exclaimed but her anger lost its potency as soon as she got a glance of his face. He was fair-skinned with dark eyes and spikey blonde hair. Wanda licked her lips and completely forgot that her rage. 

"I'm sorry! Sheeesh..Rreow!" With a sigh, Ray helped her up. He knew this girl from somewhere. Wanda tilted her eyebrows.

Ray's eyes opened wide in panic as he thought,'_Oh shit! Just great.... First, I piss off the X-Men and then the Morlocks and now her! That's Scarlet Witch...And from what I've seen of her powers, she's not one you'd wanna mess with..._'

Wanda brushed herself off,"I'm okay..." It was not the response Ray was expecting.

'_I know I've only kissed someone once before...and it was..AWFUL but...I wouldn't mind kissing him right now...Ack..Shut up.. Shut up, mind...' _The thoughts sliding through her mind made her blush.

He cringed and dumbly asked,"You're Scarlet Witch, aren't you?" He wondered if he should be fearing for his life. 

"What?! Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Wanda stared at him inquisitively and crossed her arms under her breasts tightly. 

"The other X-Men told me who you are.." Ray replied.

"X-Men, huh? You're one of them?" She continued.

Hesitantly, he answered,"Not anymore..." 

Wanda was more than slightly interested but tried not to show it,"Oh.." She slowly began walking off. He followed.

"Yeah, uh, so where ya headed?" Ray smiled sheepishly.

Wanda sighed, "No where in particular.."

"Oh..Cool..Scarlet Witch, me too...Actually, I have no place to go.." Ray announced.

"Heh...Call me Wanda..."She informed him.

"Wanda.." he repeated and smiled. He took her by surprise and put his arm around her. Just as he did this, a window near by cracked down the center. Wanda's doing. She wasn't used to people touching her like that. Something inside her made her want to flinch but then again, she liked him close to her.

"Ummm....Even though I just met you...if you got no place to go...maybe you could stay with me...at the Brotherhood House..." Wanda suggested.

He reluctantly, yet gratefully agreed. He needed some place to go. There were no alternatives and he was taking quite a liking to the crimson enchantress. 

_'All right! I hope I get some nookie tonight!' _Ray grinned mischeviously.

"Nice flip flops..." Wanda smirked. 

Ray grimaced. 

"Hey, you never told me your name.." Wanda said.

"...Oh, yeah...its Ray..." he told her.

"Oh.." Wanda stared at the ground as they walked forward.

Murky clouds seemed endless in the darkness of the setting night. The new moon blazed the sky and dim street lights lit the way as they made it to the Brotherhood abode. Wanda nudged the door open. '_I hope we can sneak past everyone..'_

They entered..... 


End file.
